


Baking a cake

by JevsBaldSpot



Series: Unusual Pairing Competition [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baking, Baking Fail, Cake, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JevsBaldSpot/pseuds/JevsBaldSpot
Summary: Daniel and Jenson have to bake a cake but they both don't have a clue how to bake.





	Baking a cake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the weird pairing competition I participated in with some cool people, also known as PEBBLES
> 
> Jenson/Daniel is not such a weird pairing at all and I will write more with this pairing soon because they are adorable!

It was the end of the afternoon when Jenson knocked on the door of Daniel’s apartment, moving the heavy grocery bags in his arms to relieve them from the weight. He might be in quite good shape, carrying 4 bags full of groceries up 3 flights of stairs is not fun for everyone. The pain in his arms was quickly forgotten when the door swung open and he was met by the smiley, pearly whites that belonged to none other than Daniel Ricciardo. 

“G'day mate.” Exclaimed the happy Aussie, throwing open the door to let the Brit into his house, grabbing all the bags from Jenson´s arms as well and almost skipping to the kitchen. “Let's bake a cake!”

The two men were in charge of baking a birthday cake for a surprise party for Kimi and Charles, as their birthdays were coming up soon and everyone wanted to throw a nice party for the current and future Ferrari drivers.

“Let´s first have a beer, alright?” Jenson called after him, before mumbling quietly to himself: I don't think I will survive this sober.  
~~~~~~

“Alright, do you have the recipe?” Jenson asked, eyeing the mountain of ingredients in front of him.

“What recipe?” Daniel asked, while almost dropping the box of eggs he was holding on the floor.

Jenson sighed and wiped both his hands down his face in despair. “You idiot.”

~~~~~~

20 minutes later, and the recipes finally found and printed, the two men were trying to decide where to start. Maybe a big chocolate cake with 3 layers was a bit out of their reach, but there was no turning back now.

“Alright, let´s break the eggs into the bowl,” Daniel said, enthusiastically picking up an egg and proceeding to smash it on the counter.

“That´s not how you crack open an egg, idiot,” Jenson said, while facepalming. “And we have to start with butter and sugar so what the fuck are you doing?”

“I know how to crack an egg,” Daniel pouted. “it just slipped out of my hands.”

“Just wait until we actually need them next time.” Jenson sighed, before getting a dishcloth to clean up the Aussie´s mess.

~~~

Another 10 minutes later, the mess was cleaned up and the two men had finally started with the recipe, starting at the beginning this time, instead of halfway through.

“Alright, can you measure the sugar, Daniel?” Jenson asked the over-enthusiastic Aussie, who nodded and actually started to do what he was supposed to do for once, to the Brit´s relief.

The Brit himself started to measure out the cocoa powder, dumping it into the big mixing bowl in front of him, before moving on to the flower, this wasn´t that hard…

Looking to his side, he saw the Aussie, staring at the scale with full concentration, his tongue even peeking out slightly from the corner of his mouth. He was trying to get the exact amount of sugar the recipe stated but was failing so far.

Grinning slightly, the Brit reached over to the mixing bowl, grabbing a small amount of the flour and cocoa powder mixture and throwing it in the Honey Badger´s face. “Hurry up RickyBobby, you are too slow!”

Daniel yelped in surprise, jumping up and looking at Jenson wide-eyed, before quickly reaching into his own bowl and throwing a good amount of sugar in the Brit´s face. “Food fight!” The exclaimed, while quickly grabbing the bag of sugar and running away. 

The Brit sighed slightly, but the huge smile on his face did not disappear, he started this after all. He quickly grabbed the bowl with flower, before running after the giggling Aussie man. They proceeded to run around the kitchen counter for a couple of minutes, throwing their ammo at each other whenever they could, before Daniel slipped slightly and grabbing the counter to hold himself up. This gave Jenson enough time and he quickly trapped the Aussie between his arms against the counter, both men breathing fast but still laughing. Their laughs died away when Daniel turned around to look at the Brit, only then realising how close their faces were.

Jenson gazed at his Honey Badgers sparkling eyes, before his eyes travelled down the Aussie´s face to his lips, realizing how tempting those full lips looked. Looking back up, he met Daniel´s eyes again and almost silently asked permission.

Daniel unconsciously licked his lips, and his eyes fluttered closed slightly and this gave Jenson enough encouragement to press his lips to the Aussie´s soft ones carefully, making the Aussie gasp before tentatively kissing back, wrapping an arm around the Brit´s waist. Jenson smirked against his lips and pulled the man even closer, slipping his tongue into the Aussie´s mouth when he was suddenly disturbed by a cracking sound and cold liquid dripping down his neck.

Gasping he pulled away from Daniel, who was smirking in victory, holding to empty halves of an eggshell in his hands.

“I told you that I know how to crack an egg!”


End file.
